The Plant Chronicles
by Weirdo123
Summary: Follow the lives of all the plants in the Plant Chronicles!
1. Cactus and Blover

The Plant Chronicles: Chapter 1: Cactus and Blover

Cactus

Cactus was a prickly plant that can shoot air and ground stuff, but this a quite different story. Cactus as a child, had an incident. In a festival where balloons are lifted along with heavy stuff until a foolish plant called Blover blew a balloon until it hits a post and it's heavy item falls onto Cactus and then Blover and his family are shunned and banned from the festival for 2 decades.

Months after the incident, she finally had a phobia of balloons which made her decide to never go to the park till the end of time. 10 years later, her friends finally had enough and made a plan to meet with Blover. Blover was a former childhood friend until that fateful incident, he says that he'll never meet her ever again.

Plantern, Blover's only friend was also part of the meeting.

Blover

As a child, his old house was burned down due to his family's carelessness so they now live in an apartment where Cactus also lives. Him and his family are evicted out because of the balloon incident. 5 years later, he became a fireman after remembering the fire. He quitted the job to pursue the dream of selling balloons, then another 5 years he became a storm chaser/meteorologist working for the local media of the plant society's weather reports.

His family prevented him from meeting Cactus' friends because they might remember that incident, so he lets his only friend, Plantern to do the thing instead.

Epilogue

The two finally met and became the best of friends no matter what their families say, and they team up when the zombies finally attacked.


	2. The Mushrooms: Part 1

The Plant Chronicles: Chapter 2: The Mushrooms

The nocturnal mushrooms take the night shift of the plants and may sometimes be awakened by the coffee beans in some darkest hours of the plants.

Puff-shroom

Puff-shroom might be the smallest of plants along his aquatic cousin Sea-shroom, but still an important part of the plants even if he's expendable.

Puff-shroom also inspired Fume-shroom into quitting his job and join the battle against the zombies and their screen doors. However, some plants still consider him the worst, but the encouragement from his friendly fungi make him push foward to ignore the sayings no matter what.

Sun-shroom

Sun-shroom might be the night alternate for sunflower, but still mocked because he gives out small sun then big sun.

Sun-shroom hates the day because he says the sun is too bright and Sunflower is always present, so he never appears when the zombies commence their attack and then appears after the assault because nobody mocks him when he appears. However he always loves the fog and the dark because it's so dark. He's friends with Marigold.

Fume-shroom

Fume-shroom used to be a worker in a bakery until he quitted his job because it was boring and excited when Puff-shroom inspired him to fight against the zombies.

He also hates the Pult brothers because they are the roof and day alternates for him and also because they can attack snorkelling zombies. But the only thing that makes him powerful is that he splashes the fumes in a line.

Scaredy-shroom

Scaredy-shroom had a series of phobias even before the war, so this prevented him to socialize with other people/plants. He does never, ever wake up in the night because he is afraid of the light. In the mushroom world, the night is day and the day is night.

During the war, he learns that not everything is scary and then becomes one of the bravest mushrooms.


	3. The Mushrooms: Part 2

The Plant Chronicles: Chapter 3: The Mushrooms Part 2

Hypno-shroom

Hypno-shroom is quite a creepy mushroom who always believes that zombies are the friends of the plants and that they should not fight even if there is a city next to them.

Hypno-shroom comes from an ancient family of plants believing that the undead are their friends.

Ice-shroom

Ice-shroom had an accident where his nerves were fried so he smiles in the inside but sad in the outside.

Ice-shroom is also an expert survivalist in the snow because HE IS made of ice. He hates fire for some unknown reason at all.

Doom-shroom

Doom-shroom is the most destructive plant in the world, but has a soft spot for debris and craters because he investigates disasters as his most favourite hobby yet. He also loves known what will happen in a possible end of the world scenario because it causes destruction larger than he can do.

He is also friends with Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb and Potato Mine.

Sea-shroom

Sea shroom is Puff-shroom's cousin, unlike him he loves deep-sea diving. He is fascinated with sea monster films and books.

He hates oil spills because it destroys sea life, even if his name says he likes the seas, he loves the fresh water.

Magnet-shroom

Magnet –Shroom is the weirdest of all the mushrooms, mainly because he has a magnet as a head. He works as a construction worker because he has the ability to bend metal and somewhat eliminates the need for saws.


	4. The Peas and Torchwood

The Plant Chronicles: Chapter 4: The Peas and Torchwood

The peas are the regular daytime defense against the zombie attacks.

Peashooter

Peashooter is a master at the art of war and is always seen fighting in the main frontlines risking his life to save other plants in danger. However he dosen't outrank Gatling Pea because he says that Gatling Pea is greater than him.

He is somewhat a famous icon starring in multiple talk shows because he saved a thousand plants in a few years. After the fighting was over he became an actor, his original goal to be.

He just hates another pea, Repeater because he's such boastful and a jerk. Or just because he's just a jerk.

Snow Pea

Snow Pea is the "coolest"of all the peas and the leading inventor of ways to protect plants from overheating with death. He also climbed an entire mountain range with a help from a few icy plants.

He loves ice skating and other ice-related activities and hates fire because it melts ice, and finds ways to stop the ice from melting and flooding the world. He is now a champion ice skater.

Repeater

Repeater was born in the streets where crime is abound and making him have the "bad" personality and making him the somewhat hated in the entire army, however even all through that, they still deserve him a medal.

Also he became an actor too, starring him in shows as the anti-hero or the "arrogant" guy of the television world. He likes fiery explosions and fires unlike Snow Pea and Peashooter, so the two hate him.

Threepeater

Threepeater is considered "weird" because he has three heads, Threepeater says that he was as normal as peashooter, until a scientific accident that pernamently changed his life.

He will never forget that day. His three heads make him superior in nearly every classical game, and also he is a champion at every strategy game and even some video games. His heads have different personalities. His top head represents bravery while his bottom head represents determination, so the top and bottom heads represents the signs of bravery.

Split Pea

Split Pea is related to Threepeater because he was also affected in a scientific experiment gone wrong. He usually backs up Melon-pult because he is afraid of digger zombies. The second head has the same DNA though.

He is as intelligent as Threepeater, but hates video games. He is on par with Starfruit because they both attack at the back but hates him because he can shoot almost everywhere. He is usually part of ambush attacks against the zombies.

Torchwood

Torchwood is very loyal to the peas because he encourages them to fight and also strenghens the attacks, unlike the others, he can suck up fire. Afraid of water because he will be useless for a while.


	5. The Pult Brothers: From Rags to Riches

The Plant Chronicles: Chapter 5: The Pult Brothers

1998, a time where being rich is not enough and being poor could get you killed by a firing squad and the middle-class lived in poor places even if the plants go really green, nothing even matters anymore. The few of these plants are the pult brothers.

1998, Kernel-pult and his brothers, who were born months after lived in as a poor family with nothing that will ever change no matter what began to seperate, they were so poor that their family was forced to sell their babies, the three so they could not live on the road forever.

Months later, the three were adopted by a couple because they had known their original family sold them, so they tried to raise them in their desecrated homes because the humans are unknowningly throwing their trash elsewhere and the plants can't toss to them because the goverment of the plants prevents them from being seen and touched in the eyes of humanity no matter what, even if they cut down their forest to supply themselves.

In 2000, the parents were wrongly accused of crime and were sentenced to 18 years in prison, which they were raised by other plants, years by years and days by days they switched plants until at 2003, the problem ended and then they were finally reunited with their old family, now they were now raised the right way.

Years later, the three were conscripted into an army to fight against the zombies after the first attack in 1976 were plants were not that much advanced until the year 2022.

Now, the zombies attack to eat the brains of the nearby city and plants will not prevent them from eating millions of brains and also rising from graves. One year after, the zombie attacks stop and the plants are now ready to go on with their lives.

Cabbage-pult, now works at a bakery run by Fume-shroom and prefers base jumping and sky diving and just basically extreme sports and stuff like that. And also recommends to play simulators before really starting at all.

Melon-pult works at Potato Mine's company, he is usually the janitor guy.

Kernel-pult the oldest of the two works in a very succesful academy with a lot of succesful people as a teacher. Next: Instant Kills


	6. Sunflower and Marigold

The Plant Chronicles: Chapter 6: Frenemies

Sunflower and Marigold have been frenemies since the day they met and a combined biography will show it from friend to enemy and to frenemy.

Since preschool they have been friends after their classrooms were all mashed up because of the budget. Until that fateful day in their graduation from the 6th grade.

The graduation note Sunflower wanted to use was switched by something different that is funny to the students, but offending to the teachers that made her repeat the 6th grade with Marigold because the security already discover that.

After repeating the 6th grade then some more annoying years later, Marigold is a boss at a company and friends with an exploding potato and Sunflower is a bank accountant.

When Marigold's boyfriend decided to break-up with her, the rain comes and leaves her. With no other options, she goes to Sunflower's apartment to wait until the rain comes then they become possibly friends again.

Marigold's family sues Sunflower's family because they say they are enemies to the business no matter what. The trial's result was not guilty.

They were still frenemies a few more years because of some things.

They always come in a cafe when one of them or both have problems.

Note: I know it is short, but don't flame me, send hate reviews, and hate messages because I am new here.


End file.
